User talk:Airan360
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best source for Pirates online. Thank ye for yer edit on th' User:Airan360 page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. *For other helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- NickyLinnea (Talk) 21:49, July 22, 2011 Fair Winds Re:Loot skull chests Hello αïɾαṉ, I'm glad someone was able to help you. If you haven't seen it yet, I'd like to recommend Leon Dreadpratt's Guide to Looting, you might find some information of interest. Fair winds, - Talk 14:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry to hear you aren't getting the kind of loot you want, but I'm afraid there simply isn't anything else I can tell you to do. Following the guide makes things slightly easier, but in the end it's mostly about luck. Good luck and fair winds, - Talk 22:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hehe anyone have questions then leave it on this talk page Hey Airan, whats up? It's Solomon Blastwrecker! Scizor 13 02:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) looks like i win!! wave 64!! Scizor 13 02:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) My friend Johnny Sea Slasher does the work, as while I set the mine-fields. So, defensive. And yes I read your story. check out my profile photos! Scizor 13 02:13, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Scizor 13 is ! not mine u take em off the photo pageScizor 13 02:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey airan, if ur on pirates right now can u see if that new "Brig" ship came out? Sometimes it won't say on the news screen, like scoundrel hat. I got it the day before the message. Scizor 13 13:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) hey man i gotta eat dinner, its chicken fingers night XD and i get me some honey mustard and ketchup! ill most likely be on tomorrow, around 3:45. that or im playing guitar hero (most likely Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock) or basketball. night Its called luck lol Joan Mcgrim 21:12, October 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Illegal File Types I saw the question you asked on Obsidion's Talk Page. The Answer is an easy one. Wikia only allows you to upload files with the following file type: png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, pdf, svg, odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odi, odm, ogg, ogv, oga. Hope that helped :) --''Dent--Talk'' 00:31, October 31, 2011 (UTC) You left me a message on my talk page so heres my answer :). I am not a professional looter myself but i just loot alot. All day all night. Also with friends. ( better chance of something ) So I loot at dh since about lv 24 because i was looking for lost sword. I did not gt it, but I have gotten many more from dh. But its all about luck! Hmm Uh, what are yuo talking about? Get what?-Pirate Guy hi airen its me dan lol i mean airan HEy dan this is airan i know im not logged in but i was to lazy lol so how is everythign going Great airan so wat u wanna do lol LOL daring tobias said that you were poisend is that trueαïɾαṉ360 17:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC)? also sorry about not saying goodbye yesterday